What Would You Do?
by QuidditchGal89
Summary: What would you do if 3 characters from your favourite video game came to your school? What would you do? Where would you hide them? And lastly how would you get them back to where they belong?
1. What The Hell Is Going On?

_What Would You Do?_

Author's Notes:

**Gryffindor's lil angel: **It's been a very long time since I have posted a story and this story has not been written all by me. I would like to thank Celtic Goth 1 for her wonderful contribution to the story. (Looks at C.G She has written heaps)

**C.G:** Actually she wrote most of it …

We started this story over a year ago but only decided to post it now. I would also like to thank many of my friends who had to put up with me rambling on about this all the time and Mr. Spell Check who has to put up with all my spelling errors.

Other things you need to know before reading:

1. All thoughts in this story will be put in **bold **writing due to formatting rules / problems.

2. All flames that are sent will be used to light up random objects and possibly eat them. Eg. Marshmellows. I will take most criticism seriously though unless its something stupid.

3. I, Gryffindor's lil angel also tend to over exaggerate quite a bit so forgive me if it gets annoying.

4. And lastly some names have been changed due to the fact that they have been asked to be changed.

**Yami**DONT BE FOOLED, ALL OF U THAT READ THIS STORY OF THEIR, the were actually on crack running around seeing things and asking people to play along...I AM A WITNESS

**C.G:** sure Yami … your the one on crack :P

**Yami:** NO HIKARI, POT....FLOWER POT... .when I grow up I want to be a gardener

**C.G:** hmmm yes Tea Gardner :P the EVILLL!!

****

****

Disclaimer: 

If I owned Zelda and characters I would be one very happy person with lots of money and I would be doing other things with my free time.

**C.G:** And if I owned it Link and Zelda would officially be a couple

So obviously I don't own Zelda. And neither do I own my friends. Only things in this story I own are the fictional characters I made up and possibly my mobile if I mention it.

Now on with the story.

Prologue 

"Just when you thought he could get no lower he's back again" Zelda said looking over at Link.

"As long as I'm around he's never gonna take over Hyrule." Link announced glaring at Ganon.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Blondie and his little girlfriend." Ganon snickered loudly.

"Oh shut up Ganondork! You're so ugly that even if you got plastic surgery it wouldn't save you from the piece of shit you've always been!" Link yelled back at Ganon.

Ganon rose to his full height trying to intimidate Link. He stared at Link evilly trying to think of a curse that would get rid of him once and for all. He knew of quite a few curses be he wasn't sure which one was the right one for the job. **Ahh… that's it I'll send 'em into oblivion… gee hee**

Ganon then started chanting the words but not realizing it was the wrong curse he kept going and before he knew it He, Zelda and Link had been engulfed by a bright light and that was that.

****

_Chapter one_

_"What the hell is going on?"_

****

"HI HIKARI!!" Dede yelled loudly at her friend.

"Shhhh Dede. What are you trying to do, get us detentions? You know that the yr. 12's have their exams today!" Her friend Hikari whispered loudly.

"Oh so I'm not the only one late to Math's" Dede said

"Well I was expecting you to save us sets at the back… since you're always getting there first." Hikari said heading towards the dull, old smelly building which unfortunately had her maths class in it.

"As if I get there first I mean I always have music before maths and I always seem to get in trouble for one thing or another … I wish I could bloody drop it but its compulsory crap." Dede retorted back.

"Yea but you still manage to get there before I do..."

"Yeah because I don't talk to people on the way to class _unlike _some people." Dede said whilst looking at Hikari

"WHHHat? I don't talk that lon – "

Suddenly there was a loud, crashing noise and 3 figures crashed down from the middle of no where.

"What the hell was that?" Dede asked obvious to the fact that Zelda, Link and Ganon were lying unconscious on the ground.

"Dumbass turn around." Dede turned around and let her mouth hang open.

"How did they get here?"

"Beats me"

"Ok, ok, ok. Maybe it's a dream or something and yea I'll wake up and none of this ever happened and I'll be at home.' Dede crazily said

"Look if you can see them how come I can see them too? You're definitely not hallicating… Look stop acting stupid… maybe there just images… or maybe… oh I don't know… maybe there real or fake or…"

"Nope there real...' Dede went up and poked Link gently.

"Look what are we supposed to do, were like 15 minutes late to class already and now 3 people from a _video game _just land here from no where land. HYRULE! As if anyone's going to believe us!" Hikari exclaimed.

Dede's attention was then drawn to the teacher coming walking by one of the upstairs windows of the 3 story building. 'I just saw a teacher!' She said whilst panicking she wasn't in class.

"What do we do now? She's going to come down!"

"Umm… how about we hide them somewhere?' Dede suggested quickly.

"Ok. Quick…. I'll get Link and Zelda you take Ganon. We'll hide them in the old change rooms…. No one uses them any more." Hikari said trying to wake up Link and Zelda.

"But…" Dede protested but Hikari wasn't paying any attention to her.

Hikari meanwhile had just woken up Link and Zelda and tried to quickly explain what was going on as she ran off with them.

"Oh crap… I'm in trouble now. How am I going to get him up? Can I just leave him there?" Dede said out loud.

She tried to drag Ganon near the dumpsters at the lower part of the playground but he was too heavy. Dede then tried to shake him violently but still no response.

"GANON!" Dede yelled in his ear. "GET UP!"

Ganon heard her this time and wasn't too pleased. "WHERE AM I?" He bellowed out.

"Look there's no time to explain just come quickly!" Dede said getting impatient.

"NO! TELL ME NOOOOOW!!!"****

**Oh no. He's on a rampage and I'm going to be the next victim…**

Dede thought to herself.

A/N:

**Gryffindor's lil Angel: **So that's the end of Chapter One. I hope many people enjoyed it just as much as I am enjoying typing it up from my notebook! ****

**C.G: **RR


	2. Details Would Be Nice

_What Would You Do?_

_Author's Notes:_

**Gryffindor's Lil Angel: ** A very big thank you to all who reviewed, to Celtic Goth for correcting all my bad grammar and spelling, and to Yami who contributed her story about the pot in the first author's notes. Note: There are shops behind my school.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Zelda I would be doing other things.

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Chapter 2_

_Details Would Be Nice_

Hikari slammed the door to the old change rooms that hadn't been in use for over a year. "Ok...that was close..." She panted.

Zelda paced the room whilst Link tried to lean against a wall.

"Look where exactly are we?" Link questioned.

"Well ... You're not in Hyrule that's for sure ... You're in Sydney ... Australia." Hikari informed Zelda and Link.

"And where exactly would that be located? Anywhere near Hyrule?" Zelda asked.

"Err... We're no where near Hyrule ... we're kinda in ..."

"Another world?" Link filled in.

"Exactly! Now can I ask you something?"

"O...k..." Zelda answered.

"How exactly did you get here?"

"That's what we wanted to know..." Link said

"You mean you don't know how you got here?"

"Well all we know is that it's got to do with Ganon." Zelda put in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Dede screamed.

"Oh my god! Do you still have your powers here?" Hikari exclaimed.

Zelda shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh shit! I left Dede outside with Ganon!!!"

"YOU WHAT?!?" Link yelled in shock.

"I BETTER SEE WHATS GOING ON" Hikari said quickly heading the towards the door.

"I'll come with you" Link said

"Look just stay in here for now I'll call if I need you."

Hikari ran outside to see what was going on. Ganon was throwing dark waves at Dede and Dede was screaming and jumping about.

"Shhhhh!" Hikari said "You're attracting attention to yourself"

"I ... (jump) ... can't ... (jump) ... help ... (jump) ... it ... (jump)" Dede then fell to the ground as she got hit by a dark wave.

"Umm ... A little help here Link ..." Hikari said timidly.

Ganon turned his head around to look at Hikari evily. He was very frustrated.

"WHAT! THERE ARE MORE OF YOUS?" Ganon roared

"No duh.... This whole planet is covered in humans. We are from Earth!" Hikari said.

"What in the hell am I doing here? I'm not meant to be here for another 3 days!!" Ganon said to himself. Hikari stood there puzzled at the statement.

"HIKARI! What are you doing out of class?" Hikari jumped and turned around to see Cassie and Yami behind her.

"What in the hell are you doing out of class?" Hikari said dodging a fire ball.

"Sneaking out to the shops to get some V!" Cassie said looking high (on V)

"Good luck." Dede said rubbing her head as Yami and Cassie walked off ...

"DUCK!"

"Where?" Hikari said with Dede trying to tell her Ganon was shooting more fireballs at them.

"Ahhhhhhh! I'm on firrrrrrrrrre!" Hikari shouted running around in circles. "A LITTLE HELP OUT HERE!"

Link and Zelda ran outside to see what was going on. Zelda unset Hikari from being on fire. Hikari threw Dede a dirty look.

"Whaaat? I couldn't unset you from being on fire!" Dede said honestly.

"So you could've at least attempted to help." Hikari argued back.

"How?" Dede demanded to know.

"Well you could of..."

"What screamed with you, disturbed all of the class and gotten us a detention?"

"Yes that's exactly what you're both going to get now." Everyone stopped what they were doing whether it was arguing or throwing a punch ... Even Ganon.

"Oh no...this can't be good." Hikari muttered under her breath.

**Gryffindor's lil angel: **Well if that let you hanging I'm sorry but you have to wait till I type up the next chapter..... Until then..... review away.....

**C.G:** Yes Review


End file.
